Tickle Bear Hunt
Tickle Bear Hunt is an episode of Milly Molly. Recap Milly and her family, along with Molly Horren, are on a camping trip at Farmer Heggardy's farm. The girls show up dressed in fancy dress, Milly in her explorer suit and Molly in a green skirt, purple shoes, a summer hat with pink feathers, a red jumper and a yellow scarf. Milly says they are going on an adventure, and Milly's mother tells the girls not to stray too far. Milly says they will be OK as they know their way around. Milly's father says to watch out for tickle bears. Molly asks what a tickle bear is and Milly says her dad is just teasing and he replies asking how she knows they are not real and she says she's never seen one. Her dad says she's never seen polar bears either. Milly says "tickle bears" sound too silly and even if they are real, something that tickles you can't be very scary. Molly says they sound like teddy bears, and the girls set out for a walk. Milly says they can go on a tickle bear hunt, but Molly is afraid. Milly is not, however and says if they find one, she will take a photo of it and they'll be famous. So both girls set a trap that was designed so it would not hurt a tickle bear but it would stop it for long enough to get a photo. They use a stale piece of cake they made last week as bait. Along come Jack and Tom and Milly tells them to watch out for the trap. Jack asks what the trap is for. Milly tells them of the tickle bear hunt, and this makes the boys laugh. Jack says there is no such thing as a tickle bear. The girls say there might be, but Tom calls it dumb. It turns out the boys are camping on the farm, too. They run off, laughing, to play soccer. They hide out in the bushes. Molly asks what the tickle bears look like and Milly, tickling Molly, says they look like teddy bears with long fingers for tickling. Molly asks why they have never seen one on the farm before, and Milly says they are good at hiding (and tickling). The girls, surprised, hear a rumbling noise. Milly shows Molly what appears to be large paw prints with long toes. Milly thinks they are tickle bear footprints and photographs one, scaring Molly as she is afraid of large bears, but Milly says they are probably like cute, cuddly, big teddy bears. A brave Milly and a skittish Molly follow the footprints. Milly sees and photographs some strands of a fur-like substance caught on a bush. Molly is nervous as the hair feels rough and prickly, but Milly says they are probably just from its tail. Molly is more nervous about meeting a huge bear if it has a prickly tail. They walk on and find dung, which Milly thinks is tickle bear droppings. Molly is not scared of that, but she is grossed out, even more so when Milly takes a ''picture ''of it. Due to too many scary and yucky things, Molly loses interest in the tickle bear hunt and tries to tell Milly, but she is gone. She calls Milly's name but Milly does not reply. She finds Milly by the trap. Molly worries that tickle bears eat people and Milly had followed the sound of giggling. Molly is scared and wants to go back, but Milly still wants that photo and promises to stick by Molly. The rumbling noise happens again, making both girls scream. Milly goes to pick up her camera and finds human footprints where she heard the giggling. Cut to the boys, who are making the rumbling noise as a prank, by rubbing sticks against the shed. The girls see the boys doing it, then they roar at them to scare them back (in Aunt Maude Is An Alien the girls got in trouble for attempting the doing-it-back setup, but this is justified as it does not affect anybody and is all in fun.) The boys, who don't see the girls, think it might have been the wind. They giggle and do it again. It scares the boys as it does not sound like the wind. They go right by the girls but don't see them. The girls run out and tickle the boys with feathers. Jack reveals the footprints were actually his own hand prints. Tom reveals the fur was bristles from an old broom. All four children hear grunting coming from the trap, and only Milly is brave enough to take a look. She does, eventually followed by Jack, Tom and Molly. They see Milly's father struggling in the trap, think he's a tickle bear and Milly takes a photo. When she realizes it is her dad, the four kids help him out and explain the trap. Milly's father reveals he made them up, and the photo makes them all laugh. Trivia * This is the only episode where Milly's father lies, however other characters lie in Aunt Maude is an Alien, Ride To School Day and Go Camping. * It is unknown why Milly screamed as she is not afraid of tickle bears. She may have just gotten a shock. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Molly gets scared